far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 440 - Co-Pilot Panic
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 440 - Co-Pilot Panic is the four-hundred fortieth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Luck and Generosity Continuing westward, Kurt sees a Creeper right off the bat. He avoids it, and says that is Martin Luther King Jr. Day in America. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser had a significant jump to $21,094.00. Zero Squadron provided the immense donation, and Kurt walks through and underpass. He says that the dentist story about either his wisdom teeth and not-so cavities was awesome. Question: Have there been any other amazing stories from your childhood? Saying that what others might consider great stories can seem pedestrian to you, Kurt comes up with a story. Answering other requests by saying he will not set up a PO Box, Kurt would rather incentive donations. Also, a lot of his old artwork might not appear on KurtIndeed as it does not exist anymore. Hearing Zombie growls as he sleeps, Kurt finds a Dungeon. He tries to sneak getting chests, but is hit to eight hearts on the second one. Kurt begins to use his lava bucket when he sees Wolfie attempted to murder him. Kurt Flies a Plane Kurt was interested in flight and the Air Force when he was younger, and in Middle School he went to a local airport's open house. Seeing a distant natural Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt continues westward. As his siblings rode in a place at the open house, Kurt was the oldest one there and got to be a co-pilot. Midway through the instruction Kurt's radio went staticky (you can't communicate normally as the engine is right in front of you). Kurt panicked, but the pilot could hear him the whole time and once the headphone was reconnected, Kurt safely landed with the pilot. Question: Have you seen a Pink Sheep? The Pink Sheep has been elusive recently, perhaps balancing out the many in a row Kurt had some time ago. The Golden Apple he retrieved a while ago, and it is the rarest item in the old version Kurt is playing on. Going onto the history of the Far Lands and their disappearance, Kurt explains him playing in an old version of Minecraft. The old version of the game is nostalgic, and Kurt finds it a blessing in disguise. Kurt talks about the old fall damage sound and that you used to take less damage by blocking. PAX South 2015 Taking place this weekend in San Antonio is the first PAX South that Kurt will be attending. Kurt and MindCrack will be having a panel and meet-ups inside and outside the convention. Questions will be prepared before the panel, and Kurt will not have anything to sign at the convention. Episode 442 will not air until the Wednesday next week. The oft-requested F1 2014 series has started up, weekly on Saturdays. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 1 - ¡Viva Esteban! and Kurt Plays Call of Duty 2 - E07 - Street Fights.